


Leni and her Search for the God of the Nicktoons

by Cartoon56



Category: Fairly OddParents, Invader Zim, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoon56/pseuds/Cartoon56
Summary: This is a story to never be told to a number of certain people who don't give zero fucks upon. This is a Leni story, this is not a typical Leni fanfiction... no. THIS is a Leni story of peace, leadership, tranquility, honor, and a lot of Biggy epicness. This is a story made by an unknown person that will be remained anonymous, and soon this person will bring the best story to ever be told in this generation.





	1. The Start of a Great Adventure

The story begins in the Loud residence as Lincoln prepares himself to go on a trip with Clyde to California. As he gets ready to pack, many things happen in the house of which not too different... but the same. All except for Leni as she got something special on her sleeve. She has a secret quest, a quest like no other... she goes for the search for the Nicktoons God.

She starts going to Lincoln's room where inside is full of sin. There is hentai and lolicon of any Nicktoon show you can think of everywhere and some incest pics of Leni herself and every single girl he intends to be with in his heart and soul. All of this scares Leni, but she dares to ask Lincoln for help on her quest anyway.

She asks Lincoln to help her and Lincoln then grows all confused as Leni speaks nothing but all Nickian (Speaks all Nickelodeon/Nicktoon Things) to him like she quotes sayings from every Nicktoons show ever made to date. Lincoln then proceeds to get out of his room but Leni stops him asking once more to help her out as she is very serious and wants to become someone no mortal has ever been before, A GOD SLAYER.

Lincoln can hear the car horn outside, and he wants to make a quick exit out the window in his room to avoid any more talk with Leni and say fuck it but... he accepts Leni's quest and tells her to get ready and be in Clyde's van in 5 minutes. Leni ran to get packed as Lincoln knew that he had made the worst mistake ever in his life.


	2. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits will happen often in this chapter. If i feel like it needs no more edits, then this note will be gone.

As Lincoln finally gets out of his room, his sisters were curious on where he's going. Lincoln told them he is just going to be off with his best friend to California where they want to go sightseeing many things there. Lisa intervenes and says that it is a dangerous trip as you will go through one of the dangerous cities in the states... That will be mentioned later on in this story. 

As Lincoln did fear a bit on this trip, he manned up and said that it's no worry as he will be fine. Lynn gave him a head rub which messes up his hair, Lucy gave him a poem which reads as follows:

 

"In this trip you go, 

watch for these towns as you will later seek a foe,

the enemy will be bigger then you will ever meet,

be careful and remember to stay on your feet."

 

Lincoln says thanks for this interesting poem. As he continues to be stopped by his sisters like all the time, Leni starts packing in her room and Lori who is all confused and suspicious as to what Leni is up to. She asks Leni what she is doing with the suitcases and luggage and Leni responds in honor that she is going to the trip with Lincoln and his black friend. Lori goes all jealous and says that she is lucky to go there. Lori tells her to bring her a souvenir from the trip and Leni made her a promise to that. 

After that, Leni finished packing when Lincoln had enough with his sister gathering like he does not give two shits any more and walks down the stairs. Luan stops him at the front of the front door with a joke of which the sisters even Lincoln got tired of. The horn of Clyde's van honked again which happens during the process on what Luan was going to do to him next. Saved by the horny horn, the horn scared the shit out of Luan and the pie she was going to throw at Lincoln lodged onto her own face. 

By that, Leni came downstairs and met up with Lincoln. Lincoln was glad that she got ready and ready to bust out of the door of the house. As they go out, they see Lana and her pet frog Hops with their backpack and toolbox and Lincoln grew tired of holding back. He asks if the reason she got a backpack and toolbox is for the trip then she can forget it. But Lana said that she wanted to come with cause she does not want to deal with Lola's bullshit for a while and also she can fix the van if it needs repairs. Lincoln sighed and said that she can come, so the 3 now gets in the van and sets off for the trip of their wildest dreams.


	3. The Road to a Sunny Dimsdale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits will happen often in this chapter. If i feel like it needs no more edits, then this note will be gone.

As Lincoln, Leni, Lana, and Clyde set off in the van for the trip, Clyde asked Lincoln why two of his sisters decided to join them on their trip. Lincoln told Clyde of which for Leni its something ridiculously important to her and Lana is there just because. Clyde understood Lincoln as he too was curious about Leni and her quest, he asked Leni what is important to her on this trip as she replies that there is an unknown force in their location that the guys are going to and she wants to go there to stop it before it's too late. This of which shocks Lincoln as he remembers on what Lucy wrote to him, but he is still a man to believe it's not true and a load of phoney bologna. 

As minutes go by on the trip, Lana asked for a lunch break as she and Hops turned hungry. Howard agreed on the request and so did everyone else. Soon by an hour of driving, they reach to their first destination, Dimsdale. Lincoln noticed something odd about the place as the people look different like he's in a different world but decides to live with it cause its just a stop. Harold parked his van in the Cake n' Bacon parking lot. As they go out, Leni snacthes Lincoln as he was walking with the rest of the guys. Leni told him that the first part of her quest is to look for a magic giver as it can help them to process further. 

Lincoln sighed and nodded to help her look for this "magic giver" to progress on further with the quest. They went in and soon joins Clyde and the rest at a table. Little did Leni know, a familiar face sits at the table next to them. She sees a buck-toothed kid with a pink hat and has a green fork and a pink spoon who can talk. Also with the kid sits a obnoxious, idiotic father who is trying to eat the food given to him with his face. 

What got the kids attention really had not saw it coming as Lana's pet frog Hops went and grabbed the green fork for her cause she asked him to grab the fork next to the kid. The kid went in shock so did the pink spoon as they saw what happened. The kid asked kindly to return the fork but Lana refuses as she was asked politely to eat properly in the eatery by Howard and needed a fork for her meal. The kid got disappointed and whispered to the pink spoon something and got Lana and Leni confused. 

What the kid did was shocking to see. Apparently, the kid did some kind of strange magic to Lana as he turned her into a frog similar to Hops somehow. Lana was surprised at the fact that she's an animal now and she's excited with it as its like one of her greatest dreams that just came true. Leni and Lincoln is also surprised to see that too as well and Lincoln pointed out to Leni that he might be the guy she is been looking for and Leni agrees with that. 

Leni asks the kid after his Dad went to the bathroom, Leni wants to know more information on the Nicktoon God so she can find out on how to stop it. The kid was at first confused by her question but the pink spoon knows more as it transforms into a fairy so did the green fork. The pink fairy introduced itself to Leni as her name is Wanda and the green haired fairy is Cosmo as the kid says that his name is Timmy as well. Wanda told Leni that the "God" was once a stand alone person who brought peace to the Nicktoons but as years go by, the God turned corrupted and became evil ever since. They don't know what happened to the God and how it became evil, but all they can bring up is that he is a cursed being with a corrupted soul. 

This shocks both Leni and Lincoln at the same time, but Leni knows now that she's going to face a threat of which it would not be too easy to accomplish. Leni still needs more info on the God but maybe the next place they go will help her with more info even maybe a weakness on it. Lincoln grew tired of seeing Lana hopping around with Hops as he asks if Timmy can wish her back to normal. Timmy reversed the wish he set onto Lana and she is back to being a human again, this made Lana go all pouty but also never got her a fork and just ate like what Timmy's Dad did before.

Leni, Lincoln, and the guys got out of the Cake n' Bacon with a 5 dollar tip given to the waitress. Leni thanked Timmy and Wanda for the info on the God and her and the gang go to the van to continue on their journey to California.


	4. From Dusk Till the Neighborhood of the Weenies

It was about sunset after Leni and the gang stopped at a local food joint for dinner. Harold payed for the meals given and soon be on their way past day 1 on their trip. During this, Leni pondered at this thing that Wanda gave her as she did say that it might help her out later on to face the God. Lana wanted it so bad that it might make her into an animal again like before but Leni never did as it is important to her. 

Suddenly it turned dark soon miles after Lana filled in the gas from the gas station. They were all getting tired and needed a place to stay for the night. They found a nearby city in the night sky as it glows all of its neon colors in the distance. Harold suggested there might be a hotel or something there. But as they got halfway there to the city, the neighborhood that they have to pass was very weird to look at. 

They see people some with big heads and tiny bodies, some with weird looking faces and figures as they look like they are in another world or in an episode of Rick and Morty. Then suddenly out of the blue comes something that Leni, Lincoln, Lana, even Clyde and his dads never see coming. It’s a giant space-like cruiser that is flying past the neighborhood roads. Leni and the gang went all surprised and shocked to see such weird paranormal-like activity in this neighborhood.

Also during the cruisers run, someone else was following it. It is a kid who wears a black jacket, black pants, and black boots. He also has a weird looking hair design like it might be impossible to get it to be that way. But he stood on top of the van and he spoke to the cruiser out loud and said:

 

_ “I GOT YOU WHERE I WANT YOU ZIM! YOU CAN’T RUN NOW!!!” _

 

The kid got something in his pocket on his jacket as he pulled out a stabilizer which in fact shot at the cruiser at perfect range as it was still going and it shot directly at the engine which made the cruiser lose balance and direction as its heading now in the OPPOSITE direction of where it was leaving from. The cruiser pointed at the kid and the van as its falling to the ground. It’s heading towards them! Harold and the gang got all terrified by this so does the kid on top on their van. 

Harold pulled the reverse gear quickly and backed up to a house by accident which was like a futuristic house and smashed their van into the houses front wall close to its garage. During this stunt, the kid was holding his balance on the van and as it hit the wall of the house the kid lodged and flipped upwards and somehow he got a direct hit to some window in the house.

The cruiser was losing momentum as it drove to a spot where no one can go through. It crashed close to an intersection of the neighborhood where Leni and the gang needed to turn to get to their stop. This disappoints and scares Harold as he got out and so did Lana to look at the damage.  The damage is very slim, the gang got all lucky, and the bumper to the van just needs to be fixed also does the dent that formed as well on the house as it is not too big to be a problem. 

When that was happening, the kid along with a man with a lab coat got out of the house. Harold looks at the man and said he is very sorry for the damage to the house. The man laughed hard and said that it's no big deal, he can fix it soon as he can. Harold sighed in relief and asked about if there is a way to get out of the neighborhood and such. But the guy had to go back inside as he cant answer Harold’s question. 

The kid looked at him and said that he has to pardon his father, he's always a busy guy with science and stuff.  Soon later Leni and the rest got out of the van as Leni and Lincoln came to the kid. Leni asked him on what was that cruiser and why was he chasing it. The kid said he was doing it to save the earth as the guy in that cruiser is going to destroy it and the cruiser itself is an alien ship. He introduced himself as his name is Dib and says that he is a paranormal investigator.

During his introduction speech a purple-haired girl came out of the house to see what was going on. Dib was speechless to see the girl come outside to check something, but there was a reason why she came out. 

Apparently she thinks he was the one causing the racket outside as she slaps him because the situation outside ruined her high-score to a game she was playing. Dib said he was sorry and told her that it was not him that caused the mess. Gaz lost it and slapped him again just because and went back inside.

Leni told Dib about the alien ship and if there is life in it. Dib nods his head and he tells the gang to follow him but as they do, the alien crawled out of the cruiser and looks at Dib as he was walking and said very angrily:

 

_ “YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS ROUND, DIB! But know this, I will plan something much bigger than this one and there will be no chance for you to stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” _

 

Dib said that he will be waiting for it but Leni stops the alien for a second as he was getting ready to escape. She tells him if he knows anything about the God. The alien is like Timmy after he heard that at first and later pushed him from confusion to curiosity and he said:

 

_ “Wait a second, you are saying that there is a person out in this puny planet that has a greater power? Tell me everythinnnnnng.” _

 

Dib nudged Leni as he looked at her like "do you have to ask that?" kind of look. But Leni told both of them that she's looking for the God of the Nicktoons as she heard from Wanda that the God turned evil ever since as she does not know what caused it to be that way. She asked them if they saw anything or know anything about the God and Dib looks at Leni and said that he did see some weird thing in the neighborhood a few days ago.

Dib went in the house and grabbed his laptop and came out. He told Leni to look at the video he filmed 2 days ago as he was watching Zim like all the time. Leni and Lincoln looked at the video and saw something that surprises them. They see a black hazy figure, not too big, not too small. They saw it as it went to the SKOOL and got some kids. Dib played another vid of which shows the figure casting lights at another kid acting like he's now its servant. 

This shook Leni to believe that it's worse than before but that's not all, Zim too has seen the ominous figure as he went to the sky for analysis scanning on the city for the planets weakness just today. He saw the figure and went to follow it and it appeared to descend to the clouds and soon later, the light hit the shielding on his ship causing Zim to dive down due to the light burning his eyes. 

Leni now sees that the God was here and it took some captives along the way. Lincoln was all terrified by this and now sees what Lucy was writing about. He thinks she can see the future and he and the gang might be in terrible danger. Lincoln thinks that after the nights through, they should just turn back and go home. But Leni grew all courageous and decided to press onward and go on. This puts Lincoln in high hopes and praying that he and the gang will be alive and be safe by then.

After the talk with Dib and Zim, all of that gave Lana enough time to fix the bumper on the van and to fix the hole on the house without the lab man doing anything with it later on. Clyde was napping the whole time as Harold and Howard were sitting down talking. Leni, Dib, and Lincoln came back and saw that the damage was not there to be seen. Dib was impressed on Lana’s work and wonders how she did it as Lana then said that it's all in the hands.  

Lana called the gang and said that the van is all set and the gang got in. But Dib stopped Leni one more time to give her Zim’s stabilizer as he said that he used Zim’s own weapon against him like a boss. He said that it might be useful later on if she finds the figure. Leni says thanks again and sets off after Dib points to the direction on where to go to get out of the neighborhood. 

Hours later, Zim drove back to his house after the ship was fixed and thought back on what he saw.  He thought that the figure might be the key he needs to destroy earth but did have second thoughts on it as that got changed quickly as he remembered the situation that drove him to a blind crash and he would be on Leni’s side and it should be stopped. But he ponders… and came to a solution.

 

_ “This is bugging me Gir… i met a strange human named Leni and she told me and the Dib human about a God that may ruin my main goal to invade and destroy this puny planet. I just don’t know what to do Gir. Maybe… maybe i’ll go and follow this Leni human and maybe she will lead me to this God she speaks of and help her out. You get what i'm saying Gir?” _

 

_ “I SEEEEEEEEEE WHAT YOU MEEEEEEEEEAN!!!” _

 

_ “What am I going to do with you Gir... ” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Have an Invader Zim chapter.


End file.
